The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for impregnating porous articles such as refractory bricks, graphite electrodes, transformer windings, and other carbon articles with an impregnating medium. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for impregnating such porous articles whereby the harmful and polluting gases are eliminated or substantially reduced.
Heretofore, in the process of impregnating carbon articles, the articles were impregnated with the impregnating medium in an autoclave and removed from the autoclave while still hot. Harmful polluting gases such as hydrocarbons, sulphurdioxid, nitric oxide, carbon monoxide and other gases are given off during this process and are left in the autoclave following the removal of the impregnating medium and are released when the autoclave is opened for the removal of the impregnated articles.